Harry Potter and the Fang of a Demon
by Leonofthewind
Summary: After Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's long lost brother was found Naraku was destroyed the group escapes to the future but now with the Threat of vol.. [Full summery inside]
1. Prolouge

A/N hey everyone i just got the idea for this story while i was reading a harrypotter fanfic and watching a Inuyasha amv on Youtube but this story has nothing to do with either,the entire storyline belongs to me!.

**IMPORTANT----------- ** The name Kyuasha is pronounced Ky-asha but his nickname is Kyu its like Ryu but Ky instead of Ry

After Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's long lost brother was found Naraku was destroyed the group escapes to the future but now with the Threat of voldemort this brother must help the wizarding community with the threat.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter OR Inuyasha!

**Harry Potter And The Fang of a Demon.**

**Prolouge**

Kyuasha is a Hanyou like his Half Brother Inuyasha, and at first Sesshoumaru hated him as much as he did Inuyasha, but when he found out that Kyuasha should be full demon but was turned into a Half-Demon by a monk due to his strong power, he took him in and agreed not to fight with Inuyasha for his sake. Kyuasha has the same white hair as his brothers he also has Black dog ears on his head like Inuyasha, he even wore similer clothing to Inuyasha except he wore the cloth of The Water rat which was blue instead of red and was also more resistant, and now they were currently fighting Naraku.

Kyuasha watched as Naraku drove Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru into the ground leaving them with mortal wounds.Kagome stared in horror at Inuyasha's bleeding form.Rin cryed as her Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't moving.

Kyuasha ran forward from where he had been bashed into a cliff to the two and yelled "Brothers! you must get up how else are we going to beat him!" He pushed the rubble off of Sesshoumaru and noticed he was dead, holding off tears he moved to Inuyasha and found the samething but then went back to Sesshoumaru and pulled the Tenseiga from his belt and bit back a scream as the sword shocked him as it tested him to see if he was a Son of the Great Dog lord.Kyuasha watched as the sword pulsed and showed him the messangers of the next world,He swong the Tenseiga hopeing to revive his brothers.

Dropping the Tenseiga next to his brother after not seeing them move Kyuasha moved toward Naraku his head bent downward "Naraku you've taken from me my only Family left in the world, sure they fought but they came together for me they wanted us to be a family and now you've taken them from me...I'll never forgive you" he called as he raised his head showing blood-red eyes he then stretched out his hand and a hole appeared in the ground and out shot the sword of the Netherlands Somonga (im not sure how to spell it so if you know could you please tell me)

At first Somonga attempted to take over Kyuasha's soul but the anger in his heart banshed the Dark Soul from Somonga turning it into a uncursed sword.

Borrowing the power from the Sword Kyuasha turned into a Full demon then called to Naraku "For the pain you have caused me you will die this day!" before turning into his True Form of a giant Phantom Dog and began to attack Naraku.

/\\\\

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat up to see Kagome and Rin running toward them. Kagome and Rin hugged their respective Demon or Half demon who returned the hug (yes Sesshoumaru hugged Rin he has changed since Kyuasha showed up he doesn't hate humans anymore so i guess you could say he will be totally out of character in this story) They were then interupted by a deafening roar. Sesshoumaru stared in shock at the Dog before him "Is...Is the Kyu?" Rin looked over at the Demon fighting Naraku before saying "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru he summoned Somonga from the Netherworld and somehow used its power to turn into a Full-Demon then into a Dog"

Inuyasha whirled around to look at Rin "WHAT! he summoned Somonga! But the sword can't be wielded by a Hanyou! It would control him!" he said in shock. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru before saying "Well he is a Full-demon trapped as a Hanyou isn't he? plus a red aura fled the Somonga when he grabbed it i think it isn't cursed anymore."

Sesshoumaru blink-blinked then stared at Dog-Kyuasha whispering "Brother are you really that strong?"

/\\\\

Kyuasha roared as Naraku struck his back before swating through his shield sending Naraku to the ground placeing a paw on top of his chest almost crushing him.

Naraku stared at Kyuasha in anger and fear "How? how is it a simple weakling like you can destroy my shield?" He coughed out

Kyuasha grinned ferally before saying "Heh bet you didn't think i could talk in this form? Feh simple Naraku i'm not weak i'm not you and I have those I love and care for and with that he raised his paw in the air calling out "Burning claw of the Dog" before swinging down and crushing Naraku who cryed out in pain as he was turned into ashes leaveing behind the Jewel of Four souls.

Kyuasha glanced over to his brothers happily before limping over to them and falling heavily on his side panting hard still in Dog form he said "Sesshoumaru, brother remove my fangs and take them to Totosai and have them made into two swords tell him that they will become the blades they are ment to be.." as he finished he passed out but seemed to be struggling with something.

Rushing quickly over to his brother Sesshoumaru hesitated before ripping out both of his upper fangs Kyuasha seemed to relax before turning back into a human form then into a Hanyou as Somonga fell out of his hand landing point first in the ground.

/\\\\

two weeks had passed since Naraku had died, Miroku's Wind tunnel had vanished and him and Sango had gotten married, Sesshoumaru had done as Kyuasha had asked and taken his fangs to Totosai Immediatly and they were currently being foraged into blades, Inuyasha and Kagome had taken the Shikon jewel and turned it into a Necklace which Kagome wore while Inuyasha protected her and their were growing even closer each day, Shippo? Well he just stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha, Kyuasha hadn't woken up since the fight with Naraku.

/\\\\

Kyuasha slowly opened his eyes to see Rin trying to feed him something "Hello Rin" he said causing her to jump three feet in the air. Rin looked over at him holding a hand over her heart she said "My lord Kyuasha your awake! ill go get lord Sesshoumaru!" as she ran out to get Sesshoumaru he looked around the room noticing he was at Totosai's place.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and kneeled down next to Kyuasha "How are you brother?"

Kyuasha smiled and said "Im fine how long was i out? Oh and tell me brother are my swords done?"

Sesshoumaru smiled "Always straight to the point? Two weeks you were out, yes they are would you like to see them can you stand?"

Kyuasha nodded then struggled to his feet but made it without help and Seeshoumaru led him outside to Totosai.Totosai looked up at Kyuasha with two bundles in his hands smiling before saying "Well the great Kyuasha is up and about i must say your fangs were the most impressive i've ever seen the swords i made are by far the best yet! They are even Par with your fathers! here they are!" he then handed them to Kyuasha.

Opening the first bundle Kyuasha pulled a beautiful sword with an Emerald as a pommel stone "That one was made from your right fang i got the pommel stone from your brother, its called the Tetsaga the blade of Hanyous and Demons" Totosai explained as Kyuasha put it on his back then went to open the other "Ahh yes that is a strange one the Tenfaga (Ten-Fay-Ga) it was made from your Left fang but something strange happened when it was made it spoke to me and said that only the fangs owner and the chosen one of a future burden could wield it do you know what it means?" Totosai asked as he wrapped it back up and placing it in his pack before nodding but not saying anything.Kyuasha shifted nervously as Kagome and Inuyasha came up before turning to his brothers and saying "Brothers i want to ask you a favor" after seeing them nod he went on "The swords of three worlds are too dangerous to leave in this Era so is The Shikon no Tama I think it would be best if we took the swords to Kagome's time that way Inuyasha and Kagome could stay together and we wouldn't have to worry about Demons stealing them and I belong in the furture anyway you know that, if not for Kagome i wouldn't know you were alive how about it?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Before anyone could respond Totosai said "Actually i think it would be a good idea to take the swords of FIVE worlds away from here."

Kyuasha stared at him "Five world?"

Totosai nodded "Yes the Tetsusaiga the sword of Man,Tenseiga the sword of Heaven,Somonga the sword of the Netherworld, The Tetsaga the sword of Demons,And the Tenfaga the sword of Magic, personally i dont know why its called that but most likely you will find out in the future"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin before thinking it over and saying "If Rin can come then ill go." Inuyasha was really happy "ill go if i can be with Kagome!" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha then said to Sesshoumaru "Of course Rin can come lets go!"

Kyuasha quickly grabbed Somonga's sheath and placed the sword in it and put it on his waist before following after the others to the bone eaters well.

END

**Love it? hate it? think its crap? Let me know so i can improve The People from Harry Potters world will show up next chapter also i want your guy's vote on who you think Kyuasha or Kyu should end up with anyone but Kagome is available even Rin for now! later! oh yeah it takes place as a AU of Harry Potter's Fifth Year and because Kyu was trapped in the present time (it will be explained later in the story) when he went back to the past he was only Sixteen so thats how old he is. **

**Please Review.**


	2. A Demon's Help

A/N im guessing you guys like this story i hope so well any way here is chapter 2!

**IMPORTANT----------- ** The name Kyuasha is pronounced Ky-asha but his nickname is Kyu its like Ryu but Ky instead of Ry

After Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's long lost brother was found Naraku was destroyed the group escapes to the future but now with the Threat of voldemort this brother must help the wizarding community with the threat.Pairings not yet chosen oh and this is a no Slash zone so yeah.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter OR Inuyasha!

**Harry Potter And The Fang of a Demon.**

**Chapter one: A Demon's help.**

Kyuasha and his brothers had moved to the present time with Kagome. Inuyasha had proposed to Kagome after her mother had explained what it was. Sesshoumaru had started working for Kagomes grandfather who had decided to open a store along with the shrine and Rin well she had to go to school. As for Kyuasha he had soon become restless and had gone off to explore the world coming home every few months currently he was in a place called Europe. Also Kyu had been doing strange things like making things float and after a visit to the past learned from kaeda that it was an ancient form of magic which the Tenfaga had gifted his soul with.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kyu walked along the street enjoying the area around him while wearing a hat over his ears until suddenly there was a large explosion from around the courner, leaping to the roof of a building Kyu pulled out the Tetsaga and quickly scaned the fire zone.

Thirty-some men dressed in black robes with white maskes were attacking a smaller group of people also wereing robes. After noticeing that they were useing magic and killing Kyu decided to help the smaller group.

Kyu took a running start then leaped over the edge of the building while willing the Tetsaga into its true form. Landing infront of the group of wizards that were losing Kyu swong the Tetsaga yelling "ill teach you to kill needlessly BURNING WAVE!" followed by a firey version of the wind scar which quickly killed half of the men dressed in black while injuring the other. Grabbing the dead the ones alive vanished with a crack.

Turning to the men behind him Kyu put the sword on his shoulder and said "Looked like you could use some help names Kyuasha but you can call me Kyu." while pulling a man in tattered robes to his feet who shook his hand and said "yes we did need help thank you my name is Remus Lupin I think you could really help us could you possibly come with me and have some Tea?" Remus then brushed off his robes a gestured toward a car. Kyu thought about it for a second before slipping the Tetsaga back into its sheath and nodded to Remus following him into the car.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two weeks later.

Remus Lupin was sitting in his seat at the Order meeting waiting for his turn to speak.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and said "Friends we gather he because Lord Voldemort has been quiet for far to long for my likeing i believe he is planning something big and i think it has to do with Hogwarts if any of you have any ideas as to what we should do please speak."

Takeing this as his cue Remus stood up and said "I do Albus i have the most perfect idea and i just recently recieved permisson from this person to disclose this information to the people within this room but im afaird he refuse for Snape to be in the room for he doesn't trust him as he has been watching everyone in this room."

Albus raised his eyebrows in suprise and after a few minutes of argueing Snape was standing out in the hall scowling at the door which was silenced.

Remus then cleared his throught and began speaking again "As I was saying everyone here knows about the Death Eaters attack two weeks ago right?" after seeing everyone nod he continued "Well if not for the person who showed up we would all be dead the person who was there was a sixteen year old hanyou named Kyuasha" he said happily.

After an akward silence Albus spoke up "And what Remus is a hanyou?" he asked confused.

Letting out a Laugh Remus said "Well you see Albus a few thousand years ago in Japan during the Feudal era there lived Demons people with the powers and aspects of creatures they were also known as Youkai but when a demon and a human fell in love and had a child they were known as Hanyous or Half-demons now about a year ago a young girl in our time found a Hanyou who had been sent to the future and took him back to the past where he met his two brothers and after a large battle with a being known as Naraku in which Kyu was turned into a Full demon breifly they removed the fangs of his true form what ever that is and had them crafted into blades which they then joined another set of three blades and the five of them became known as the Blades of Five worlds they then all came to the future or our time to hide the blades from the demons of the past but thats all he would tell me and further more he has agreed to join us in fighting Voldemort. Personally i think it would be a good idea for him to guard the school seeing as he can use an ancient form of magic."

To say everyone was shocked and confused would be an understatement but Albus simply asked if he could meet him and Remus told him that a meeting could be setup next week and so with that they left to go their seprate ways.

End chapter one.

SORRY it was so rushed but i had to get it done so i could sort out a bit of the ideas any way most of the story is supposed to take place at hogwarts so i need to get him there but yeah so thanks!

Now ot thank my reviews :( i only got two

**Ari Phoenix: HAHA not i know but i cant help it get alot of different ideas that wont go away so i write them down.**

**Twin Tails Speed: Thanks alot!**

**Ok POLL! ok i need to know what you guys want for Pairings including Kyu so here are some but you can always suggest different ones:**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Harry/Cho**

**Kyu/Ginny**

**Kyu/Hermione**

**Kyu/Cho**


	3. To Hogwarts!

A/N im guessing you guys like this story i hope so well any way here is chapter 2!!!

**IMPORTANT----------- ** The name Kyuasha is pronounced Ky-asha but his nickname is Kyu its like Ryu but Ky instead of Ry

After Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's long lost brother was found Naraku was destroyed the group escapes to the future but now with the Threat of voldemort this brother must help the wizarding community with the threat.Pairings not yet chosen oh and this is a no Slash zone so yeah.

**Ok normally i answer my reviews at the end of the chapter but i think i would be easier to do it now but this is most likely the only time ill do it unless you want me to:**

**Ari Phoenix: heh lol dont worry you will beta again i just wanted to get that one out there but any who! this is njot going to be a anyone/harem personally i just dont get them but yeah only one per person lol!**

**Steelfether11: yeah i know i have rushed a bit but i just wanted to get Kyu to the setting ill try harded to pull things out more ass for about Kyu he is sort of a badass and mostly ignorant but i might have whoever he ends up with straighten him out a bit lol Down with cho!! i just put her in there because some people like her but yeah! As for Kyu's past...All will be reveiled in time ill explain everything when he tells his story but it might be awhile because he will only tell someone about his past if he really trusts them.**

**Twin Tails Speed: lol thanks and thanks for your vote!**

**POLL RESULTS!:**

Harry/Ginny -3 votes

Kyu/Hermione-1 vote

The poll will end around the time Halloween starts in this story.

**OK EVERY BODY THATS IT SO FAR YOU CAN SUGGEST JUST ABOUT ANYONE BUT IF I DONT APPROVE WELL THEN YOUR S O L **

**ALSO DONT BE AFRAID TO SUGGEST ANYONE BUT TAKE NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT A SLASH NOR WILL IT EVER BE ONE OH AND**

**IF YOUR TRY SOMEONE TRY TO KEEP IT WITHIN AT LEAST A TWO YEAR DIFFERANCE!**

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter OR Inuyasha!

**Harry Potter And The Fang of a Demon.**

**Chapter Two: To Hogwarts!**

Kyu walked into Kingscross station as he had told them he would find his own way in. Pulling his hat down tighter over his hanyou ears and pulling his cloak tighter aroun his swords to keep them concealed. Kyu had decided to bring all five swords as his brothers and the girls (Kagome and Rin) would be joining him at Hogwarts to step up security even more after all what was more promising protection then two half-demons, a Full demon and a Miko?

On his back Kyu carried Somonga and Tenfaga, on his left side he carried the Tetsiega and the Tenseiga and on his right side he had his Tetsaga.Kyu strolled through the station until suddenly he felt the Tenfaga pulse signaling concentrated magic.Turning Kyu sensed it was coming from the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Carefully walking up to it he gripped the sword under his cloak and saw images of concealing magic infront of him and after casualy strolling through it he saw a red train and after noteing that no one else was there yet he decided to grab a compartment slipped into one and took a nap while waiting for the others.

Harry,Hermione and the Weaslys rushed onto platform nine and three quarters with a few seconds to spare and after a quick bout of hugs they all jumped onto the train as it started to leave the station. Harry and Ron picked up there luggage and followed after the girls to find a compartment the only slightly empty one they found had other occupant who they didnt know but went in anyway. After they got their trunks in the overhead compartment they all sat down opposite the strange person across from them to examine him, he was a werid looking person wearing a strange looking robe and a baseball cap that didnt match along with no shoes just his barefeet, he had long silver hair that fell about halfway down his back, but what caused them to stare at him in shock was the five swords resting against his shoulder (how inuyasha holds the Tetsiega in the show) but before the could do any thing he started to stir.

Kyu woke up feeling four auras in front of him. Shifting a bit he made sure he still had his blades before slowly opening his eyes to see two girls and two boys infront of him stareing at him quickly running his eyes over each of them he analyzed them:

The girl directly across from him had brown bushy hair and was dressed in a red t-shirt and faded blue jeans and he noted she was blushing slightly at his stare before he turned to the next one.

The girl next to her had red hair in a ponytail and freckles on her face she was wearing a green tanktop with a pair of red shorts and was looking at him with a curious look on her face.

The boy next to her was obviouly her brother he had red hair as well and the freckles too, he was wearing a maroon shirt that had an R on it and was wearing a pair of jeans as well.

Lastly the boy at the end closest to the door seemed to intrest him far more then the others because the Tenfaga rattled and pulsed slightly toward him. This boy had messy black hair and blazing emerald eyes, he also had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead and was wearing clothes that barely fit him.

After looking them over Kyu blinked and said "Feh what are all of you stareing at?" saying this caused them all to jump and mumble out apoliges. Kyu shurged and said "Dont worry bout it I know im strange looking but no need to stare." The boy with black hair said" Sorry we're just not used to seeing some one dressed like that with white hair either at least that young." Kyu laughed not only at the boys comment but at the realization that these four were his main charges to protect! Grinning Kyu placed his swords onto the seat next to him and said "Well I dont think many people in this time Era dress from the Fuedal Era." with a laugh at the look on their faces. The red-haired boy blink-blinked and said "Fuedal Era?" he then looked even more confused at Kyu's nod. The girl with Brown hair's eyes grew wide before asking "Fuedal Era? as in ancient Japan?" Kyu nodded "The very same". The Girl then started to rapidly ask questions and Kyu's thought were this is going to be a long trip.

End Chapter two

**Sorry its so short but I didnt have much time to type and post but i hope you like it let me know!**


End file.
